


Paris, en retenant

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In Paris, past midnight, they are nearly anonymous to everyone but each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris, en retenant

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kelseypaige.livejournal.com/)**kelseypaige** , who asked for romantic Jaeho in Paris. I hope this is something like what you wanted!

A tap on the door startles Yunho, almost asleep after the long day. He's supposed to be sharing with their manager, as usual, but since hyung is out with one of the coordis, Yunho has to force himself up to answer it. He finds himself confronting Jaejoong, who's wearing the face that means he's planning some sort of mischief. "Care for a walk?" Jaejoong asks.

Yunho only has to consider for a moment. If he refuses, Jaejoong will just move down the hall, and get one or more of the others in trouble with him. On the other hand, if Yunho says yes, he gets to walk around Paris alone with Jaejoong. It's no choice at all, really. "Sure," he says, and retreats into the room only long enough to grab his shoes.

Downstairs, Jaejoong charms one of the maids into letting them out of the staff entrance so they can avoid the chance of meeting any stray fans or managers. (Yunho thinks that it's probably a good thing Jaejoong and the maid can only communicate with nods and smiles, and English neither of them quite understands, or the whole thing might have ended up much more complicated. It's when Jaejoong starts talking that the plans usually go terribly wrong.) A quiet, "Merci," in an imitation of Yoochun's best French accent, and they're safely away, walking fast enough to be just shy of running and stifling laughter as best they can.

When they're far enough away to feel safe, they slow to an amble. In Paris, past midnight, they are nearly anonymous to everyone but each other, can walk hand in hand, or with Yunho's arm over Jaejoong's shoulders, and not spend every other moment wondering if the pictures will be finding their way to the fancafes within minutes. Jaejoong tugs Yunho after him from shop window to shop window, talking half to himself about how wonderful that shirt would look on Junsu, or making a note to come back and try that pendant on Changmin. Yunho watches the lights play over Jaejoong's face and thinks that nothing could suit him better than this - worn jeans and a long-sleeve tshirt printed with English that made Yoochun laugh and refuse to translate, the shine of Paris gilding his skin brighter than the silver at his ears and throat. Jaejoong looks at him then, and Yunho knows everything he's thinking is written on his face. In this place, this moment, he doesn't care. He's got nothing to hide - Jaejoong already holds all of his secrets that matter, and this hasn't been a secret for years.

Jaejoong smiles - doesn't hide it - and pulls Yunho into the nearest doorway, moves in flush against him in the nominal camouflage and kisses him. Yunho breathes "I love you," into Jaejoong's mouth; the words are as natural as the breath. Jaejoong swallows the words as if they're his by right (they are), answers with a flirt of tongue against Yunho's mouth, a return of the breath, firms his grasp on Yunho's hand again and tows him out into the street once more.


End file.
